1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft system for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, vehicle theft in which a criminal drives away with a parked vehicle is often reported. Particularly, the farther away stolen vehicles are from the location of the theft, the more difficult it is to locate the vehicles and they are rarely retrieved and returned to the owners.
In way of preventing such a vehicle theft, the iris or a finger print of the proper driver of a vehicle is registered beforehand and when the iris or finger print of a driver who actually drives the vehicle differs from that of the registrant, the engine cannot be started.
This system, however, causes some inconveniences, for example, the detection of the iris or finger print of a registered driver is required all the time, not just at the time of vehicle theft, and no drivers other than the registrant can drive the vehicle.